User talk:Rckman
OCD Hi Rckman, Just wanting to say welcome, thankyou and LOL Welcome to the Wiki, thankyou for your great contributions so far and LOL at your OCD summary :P Hope to see your face around here for a long time to come :) Regards Clintang84 |Talk 00:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Clintang84, Thank you :), though I really don't have OCD, I do like to keep things looking nice and to flow easily. I have been going around fixing the table sizing issues that I could find and adding quite a few things I was surprised were not added yet. '' ''I have actually been using the Farmville Wiki for quite a bit of time now, thank you for your great contributions also. This site has helped me a lot over the last few years and now it's my turn to do a little in return ;). As I am still new, I am going to wait a while before I attempt to become a Patroller, but you will definitely see a lot of activity out of me. Thank you Rckman 02:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Image Names Just a friendly reminder. Don't forget that images should be named XXX-icon.png, where XXX is the exact name of the item in the game. That way when the page is made for the item, the template works correctly. --Vandraedha 08:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Vandraedha, I noticed my mistake after adding the images, is there any way for a regular user to rename a picture? I was going to change the names last night right after I noticed it because I was adding the new items pages and it would not let me link to the pictures without reuploading new ones. I didn't want to cause duplicates, so I didn't upload new ones. As far as I can see there is no way to rename them, without being an administrator of course. Unless I am missing something? Thank you for renaming the pictures for me, I know it must had been a pain in the rump to change all of the names of the images. Rckman 17:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, moving/renaming files (images) on this wiki requires a user to have a minimum of Patroller rights. Until you are granted those rights (which are fairly easy to get), you will have to ask someone else to rename the files. You're welcome. Renaming files is indeed a "pain in the neck", but it's a lot less annoying than having to remove duplicates later. ;-) --Vandraedha 10:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Egg A word of caution about your edits to the Mystery Egg article. Some of the eggs can be laid by multiple chickens, but their content depends on which chicken lays the egg. For example, Chicken Cheer can be hatched out of a White mystery egg, but only those from a coop containing a Chicken Cheer, not from those containing only White Chickens. The same applies to Chicken Joy hatching from white eggs. It also applies to Golden and English mystery eggs, but with more variations. --Vandraedha 13:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vandraedha, Not sure what you mean, I have not edited the content of the White Mystery Egg box or the Golden Egg Mystery box. The English Mystery Egg I did add two more Chickens that produce them and as far as I can tell they hatch just the same. I will have to do a test to see if they output anything different or if the English Eggs are limited to hatching what Chicken created them. I have seen a Heart Chicken appear out of a Gold Mystery Egg that had no Heart Chickens in the coop, so it may just come down to rarity in the original egg. I am also planning on adding the percentage rate when I have some time to each prize. If this is true, any idea on how to seperate them in the table? I don't see the need of a whole new table being added to the page as the prizes are the same except for the chicken. Maybe just putting them in brackets would be acceptable. Thanks Rckman 14:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, sorry, You're not the person who took out the offspring columns. The tables used to have rows for the chickens that hatched out of the eggs. You can check it out in the history of the page. --Vandraedha 15:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vandraedha, No problem ;), I see what you mean. Tonight I will give it a try at tidying it up a bit and as I said before, I will run a few tests to see if there is any chance at all of recieving any of the other chickens via an average egg. Thank you Rckman 15:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Link Hey Mike, I saw your message to OCFVDcrewsupporter and was wondering if you could send me a link to the bot via e-mai, Just click on the link in my sig to send me it. Thanks, 02:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sent [[User:Rckman| Rckman]][[User Talk:Rckman|'Talk']] 03:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Images in Section Headers Thanks for sorting the animals on the storage buildings pages into rarity and adding images so that it's easy to tell which is what. Be careful however... Putting files in the section headers causes problems for the wiki. It's better to put them in the tables, wherever possible. If you need an example of how to do this, look at the revisions I made on Pet Run. --Vandraedha 06:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vandraedha, I will keep that in mind, thanks. [[User:Rckman| Rckman]][[User Talk:Rckman|'Talk']] 18:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC)